The present invention relates to communication systems and more particularly to a remote battery replacement notification system and method.
In the future telecommunication services that have traditionally been delivered by cable will be delivered by fiber optics or wireless channels. Fiber optics and wireless channels are not designed to carry power as Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS) does presently. As a result, subscriber units at a customer""s location may be locally powered with battery back-up. The battery back-up will maintain continuous service of the telecommunication services during a commercial power failure. The batteries have a long but finite lifetime and the customer may not remember to check their batteries. Failure to replace the batteries will result in the customer losing their telecommunication services during power outage.
Thus there exist a need for a battery replacement notification system and method.